Carlo Azeglio Ciampi/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Richard von Weizsäcker - Sin imagen.jpg| Richard von Weizsacker con Carlo Azeglio Ciampi y amb.Frederick Ruth. Marcellino Fernando Radogna Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Johannes Rau.jpg| Bundespräsident Dr.Dr.h.c. Johannes Rau trifft den italienischen Staatspräsidenten, Carlo Azeglio Ciampi, zu einem Gespräch. Bundespräsidialamt Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Horst Köhler.jpg| Citation by Federal President Horst Köhler on the occasion of the award of the International Charlemagne Prize to President Carlo Azeglio Ciampi of Italy. Bundespräsidialamt Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Helmut Kohl.jpg| Il Presidente Carlo Azeglio Ciampi incontra l'ex Cancelliere Federale Helmut Kohl al convegno "Quale Europa vogliamo". carloazegliociampi.it Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Gerhard Schröder.jpg| Il Presidente Carlo Azeglio Ciampi con Gerhard Schroder, Cancelliere della Repubblica Federale di Germania. carloazegliociampi.it Angela Merkel - Carlo Azeglio Ciampi.jpg| Il Presidente Carlo Azeglio Ciampi con la Sig.ra Angela Merkel, Segretario Generale Unione Cristiano-Democratica Tedesco. carloazegliociampi.it Francia * Ver Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Valéry Giscard d'Estaing.jpg| Il Presidente Carlo Azeglio Ciampi con Valery Giscard D'Estaing, ex Presidente della Convenzione Europea. Palazzo del Quirinale François Mitterrand - Sin imagen.jpg| Kohl, Major, Mitterrand, Miyazawa, Yeltsin, Clinton, Ciampi & Campbell. Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Jacques Chirac‏.jpg| Ciampi accolto all'Eliseo da Jacques Chirac in una foto del 29 settembre 2003 (ansa) Países Bajos * Ver Beatrix - Carlo Azeglio Ciampi.jpg| Il Presidente Carlo Azeglio Ciampi con Sua Maesta' Beatrix, Regina dei Paesi Bassi. carloazegliociampi.it Jan Peter Balkenende - Sin imagen.jpg| Italian Prime Minister Silvio Berlusconi walks besides Italian President Carlo Azeglio Ciampi (L) as Dutch Prime Minister Jan Peter Balkenende (back R), whose country currently holds the EU's rotating presidency, speaks with French Valery Giscard d'Estaing (back L), who drafted the European Union's first constitution, during the signature of the Treaty and Final Act that establish a Constitution for Europe at the Orazi and Curiazi Hall located at the Capitol Place in Rome 29 October 2004. Getty Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Juan Pablo II.jpg| Pope Francis expressed his condolences in a telegramme for the death of ex-Italian President Carlo Ciampi (R), recalling his friendship with Pope St. John Paul II, shown together in this Aug. 20, 2000 file photo - AP Benedicto XVI - Carlo Azeglio Ciampi.jpg| Benedicto XVI y el presidente de Italia intercambian regalos, hoy en el Vaticano. REUTERS España * Ver Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Juan Carlos I.jpg| Il cordiale incontro del Presidente Carlo Azeglio Ciampi con S.M. il Re di Spagna Juan Carlos, in occasione del Simposio COTEC di Italia, Spagna e Portogallo. carloazegliociampi.it Felipe VI - Sin imagen.jpg| PRINCIPE-ITALIA:ROM-05. Roma, 2 oct 01.- El Príncipe de Asturias acompañado del presidente italiano, Carlo Azeglio Ciampi, a su llegada al Palacio del Quirinal, para asistir a la cena ofrecida por el presidente de la República, en su primer día de estancia oficial en este país. EFE/Manuel H. de León/re José María Aznar - Sin imagen.jpg| Italian President Carlo Azeglio Ciampi (R) is greeted by Spanish Prime Minister Jose Maria Aznar before their meeting at Moncloa Palace November 29. Ciampi is in Spain for a two-day official visit. SP/ME Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero.jpg| Il Presidente Carlo Azeglio Ciampi saluta Jose' Luis Rodriguez Zapatero, Primo Ministro Spagnolo. carloazegliociampi.it Italia * Ver Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Francesco Cossiga.jpg| Il Presidente Carlo Azeglio Ciampi saluta il Sen. Francesco Cossiga, ex Presidente della Repubblica. carloazegliociampi.it Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Oscar Luigi Scalfaro.jpg| Il Presidente Carlo Azeglio Ciampi con il Sen. Oscar Luigi Scalfaro in occasione dell'inaugurazione della Mostra "Rinascita del Parlamento - dalla Costituente alla Costituzione". carloazegliociampi.it Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Giorgio Napolitano.jpg| Il Presidente Giorgio Napolitano con il Presidente Emerito della Repubblica, Carlo Azeglio Ciampi in occasione della consegna delle agende personali del senatore a vita Ciampi. carloazegliociampi.it Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Sergio Mattarella.jpg| Mattarella: «Carlo Azeglio Ciampi, gli italiani non lo dimenticheranno mai». ilmessaggero.it Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Emilio Colombo.jpg| L'abbraccio di Ciampi, che nel 2003 lo ha nominato senatore a vita. corriere.it Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Francesco Cossiga.jpg| Il Presidente Carlo Azeglio Ciampi ed il Sen. Francesco Cossiga, ex Presidente della Repubblica. Studio. carloazegliociampi.it Arnaldo Forlani - Carlo Azeglio Ciampi.jpg| Carlo Azeglio Ciampi, Arnaldo Forlani (1980) Formiche Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Giovanni Spadolini.jpg| Carlo Azeglio Ciampi con Giovanni Spadolini. Corriere della Sera Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Giovanni Goria.jpg| Carlo Azeglio Ciampi, Giovanni Goria (1982) Formiche Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Ciriaco De Mita.jpg| Il Presidente Carlo Azeglio Ciampi con l'On. Ciriaco De Mita Avellino - Benevento. carloazegliociampi.it Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Giulio Andreotti.jpg| Carlo Azeglio Ciampi, Giulio Andreotti e Gianni Letta al centenario della facolta di economia de La Sapienza - 2006. Trilud S.p.A Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Lamberto Dini.jpg| Il Presidente Carlo Azeglio Ciampi con il Ministro degli Esteri Sen. Lamberto Dini Palazzo del Quirinale. carloazegliociampi.it Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Massimo D'Alema.jpg| Il Presidente Carlo Azeglio Ciampi con il Presidente del Consiglio On. Massimo D'Alema Roma Palazzo del Quirinale. carloazegliociampi.it Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Giuliano Amato.jpg| Il Presidente Carlo Azeglio Ciampi con il Presidente del Consiglio On. Giuliano Amato in occasione dello scioglimento delle Camere. Palazzo del Quirinale. carloazegliociampi.it Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Romano Prodi.jpg| Prodi e Ciampi nel 1998 romanoprodi.it Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| Il Presidente Carlo Azeglio Ciampi con il Presidente del Consiglio On. Silvio Berlusconi carloazegliociampi.it Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Mario Monti.jpg| Carlo Azeglio Ciampi e Mario Monti. ilfoglio.it Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Martti Ahtisaari.jpg| Incontro con il Presidente della Repubblica di Finlandia, Signor Martti Ahtisaari. presidenti.quirinale.it Tarja Halonen - Sin imagen.jpg| Italian President, Carlo Azeglio Ciampi, Finnish President Tarja Halonen and the President of Estonia, Arnold Ruutel stand during the memorial mass held for the victims of 11 March Madrid bomb attacks at the Almudena Cathedral in Madrid, 24 March 2004. Getty Reino Unido * Ver Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Isabel II.jpg| Ciampi with the Queen in 2005 CREDIT: AP/MATTHEW FEARN John Major - Sin imagen.jpg| Kohl, Major, Mitterrand, Miyazawa, Yeltsin, Clinton, Ciampi & Campbell. Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Tony Blair.jpg| Il Presidente Ciampi con Tony Blair (foto tratte dal sito della Presidenza della Repubblica e dal sito www.carloazegliociampi.it) Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Gordon Brown.jpg| Wahington, con i ministri delle Finanze, da sinistra, Robert Rubin, Gordon Brown. Il Sole 24 Europa Oriental Polonia * Ver Aleksander Kwaśniewski - Carlo Azeglio Ciampi.jpg| Il Presidente Ciampi con il Sig. Alexander Kwasniewski, Presidente uscente della Repubblica di Polonia. carloazegliociampi.it Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Lech Kaczyński.jpg| Il Presidente Ciampi accoglie il Sig. Lech Kaczynski, Presidente della Repubblica di Polonia. carloazegliociampi.it Rusia * Ver Boris Yeltsin - Sin imagen.jpg| Kohl, Major, Mitterrand, Miyazawa, Yeltsin, Clinton, Ciampi & Campbell. Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Italian President Carlo Azeglio Ciampi greeting President Putin at the entrance to the Palazzo del Quirinale. Ucrania * Ver Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Leonid Kuchma.jpg| Il Presidente Ciampi con Leonid Kuchma, Presidente della Repubblica dell'Ucraina, al termine dell'incontro al Quirinale. presidenti.quirinale.it URSS * Ver Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Mijaíl Gorbachov.jpg| Il Presidente Carlo Azeglio Ciampi accolto d Michail Gorbaciov e dal Sindaco di Roma Walter Veltroni. carloazegliociampi.it Fuentes Categoría:Carlo Azeglio Ciampi